And baby makes three?
by gsrfan1
Summary: Summary: Neela has a surprise for Ray, but little does she know he has one of his own waiting for her, that could destroy everything.
1. Chapter 1

Title:And baby makes _three??_

Author: gsrfan

Summary: Neela has a surprise for Ray, but little does she know he has one of his own waiting for her, that could destroy everything.

Set after 'Now and Forever.' Probably best if you read the rest of the series first, but you don't have to.

Rating: M – for occasional language

A/N: And so begins the end… of the series at least. Thanks for sticking with it, here is a little teaser for the new year. More later. It's completely finished so updates should be frequent.

* * *

Prologue

"Oh god!" Neela uttered as she stared at the little stick in her hand, "oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god."

"What's going on?" Abby asked as she entered the room, hearing Neela's rantings.

Neela turned to face her, hand shaking as she held the stick out to her.

Abby's eyes widened as she looked between it and Neela, "Oh god."

* * *

A/N: I know that was very short and very mean of me, but can't give you too much at once lol, got to keep you interested. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"My thoughts exactly," Neela said backing up against the wall, "How the hell did this happen?"

"Please tell me I don't have to explain it to you," Abby grinned, unsure whether or not to be happy for her friend, it seemed even Neela wasn't sure.

"Very funny," Neela said a slight smirk breaking through, "I just meant that…" She said ringing her hands together, this was hard, "things have been… tense at home recently. With me being in surgery and Ray down here, we barely see each other. When we do we're so tired, we end up fighting over the stupidest things and very rarely have the time or energy to do anything that would result in this," she said, motioning to the stick in her hand.

"Why didn't you tell me things weren't going well?" Abby asked concerned,

"I didn't want to burden you and besides it's not as bad as it seems, it's just difficult. All couples go through these times right? Ray and I have had three years since the wedding where everything was ok, things had to dwindle at some point right?" Neela sighed, wishing they hadn't.

"You don't mean that?" Abby said walking up to her, "When are you going to tell him?"

"Tonight," Neela said, "After my shift."

"You know what?" Abby said, "You're off in 2 hours anyway, just call it a night, go home, tell him now. We both know you won't be able to concentrate if you don't."

"Yeah I guess, but how will I explain it to Crenshaw, he hates me already."

"Leave it to me," Abby grinned, "Now get going."

Neela walked out of the bathroom and headed to the locker room, the weight of what she had just found out dawning on her;

'**I'm going to be a mother… wonder what the father to be is up to?'**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I won't be updating tomorrow as I wont have internet access, which is probably a good thing, for me anyway. Will make it easier to dodge what this chapter will have you throwing at me.

* * *

Chapter 2

Ray sat on the bar stool waiting for Brett, constantly twisting his wedding ring around, his head swimming with all the fights and angry words that he and Neela had shared lately. He picked up his glass, hoping the whisky would chase them away, but they just got louder. He wished he could take back everything that he had said and that things could go back to the beginning, back when everything was the way it was supposed to be.

He stared into his glass to avoid the gaze of the blonde across the bar, who had been trying to tempt him all night.

"Yeah," he said almost slurred into his cell phone, "Brett... Let me guess, you can't make it? No worries, some other time. See ya."

He set his phone down on the bar and waved his hand to the bar tender who topped him up. Sipping the drink Ray tried to remember the last time he had been with Neela for more than 10 minutes.

'**Everything was ok until she started in surgery.'** He thought,

'**Don't do that,'** his mind retaliated, '**Don't lay the blame on her; this is no-ones fault.'**

"Hey handsome," the blonde said as she sat down next to him, "What you doing here all by yourself?"

"I'm not by myself," Ray said, showing her his ring.

"Oh well," she smiled seductively, "They've never bothered me before, why start now?"

Ray swallowed hard and stared at the bar, trying to focus, her forwardness and the alcohol going straight to his head, and unfortunately other areas of his body.

'**You're married, you love Neela, don't do this, back away.**' His heart screamed,

'**It's just a drink,' **his head countered as he slipped the ring off his finger and into his pocket.

**XXXX**

"You have a real nice place," the blonde slurred as she hung onto Ray's arm.

"Yeah, it's great isn't it, my wif…" He stalled as she leant in to kiss him, Ray wrapped his arms around her as she leant against him, more to steady himself than anything else, he could barely stand.

"Your what?" She smiled, biting her lip and cocking her head to one side.

"Um…..nothing," Ray said pulling her back towards him as they fell on to the sofa.

He ran her hands through her hair as she pulled off his shirt,

'**It's so soft, just like Nee…' **The thought was interrupted as she took off her own shirt and lunged towards him.

"Ow," Ray winced as she ran her nails down his chest, "not so rough."

'**Neela's never like this,"** he thought, "**she always knows how far to take it… Neela!"** He thought as he pushed the still unnamed blonde, away from him, '**Shit! What the hell are you doing?'**

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I can't do this… I love my wife, I'm not doing this," he said walking away from her.

"You didn't seem to love her so much 5 minutes ago," she said getting defensive.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you here, I shouldn't have bought you a drink… I was drunk, I still am. But this is not happening," he said motioning between them.

She bowed her head, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Why do I always do this?" she cried, "Why can't I choose a guy that likes me?"

"Hey, don't cry," Ray said sitting next to her, "It's not like that. You're great but I shouldn't have done this. It's not your fault, you'll find someone for you, I promise."

She pulled him close to her and wrapped her arms around him, as he patted her on the back he glanced at his watch. Neela would be home soon, he had to get her out of here.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Glad you liked the last chapter despite the nameless blonde bombshell I dropped on it. Apologies for that Ray fans (wait, that's all of us right?) but I had to shake it up a bit somehow.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Clutching her bag in one hand and her keys in the other Neela opened the door, ready to see Ray watching TV on the sofa as always, but her heart froze as she was greeted by something much different.

Ray lay on the sofa, with a woman lying on top of him, his left arm draped around her, both of them with no shirts on and Ray missing one very important item. His wedding ring.

She grabbed her chest as her heart started pounding, with anger, hurt, every emotion you could think of. She took deep breaths trying to control herself as tears ran down her face.

Walking silently to the bedroom she packed all she could and returned to the kitchen, not bothering to write a note, what she had left for him there instead would say all she needed to say.

XXXX

Ray woke up prying himself from underneath the woman….

'**The woman? Oh god no! I fell asleep. What time is it?'**

He looked at his watch and his heart sank, it was 9am, hours after Neela should have been home. He couldn't see her, that didn't fill him with joy, but dread.

'**She's not home. What if something happened to her? What if she came home and saw… oh no."**

His fear of that turned to despair as he saw something shiny on the table, walking over to it, he picked it up and felt the cool metal in his hands.

Her wedding rings, the only thing she had left him,

'**You don't even deserve that,' **he told himself as he sank to the floor and cried.

XXXX

"What happened?" Abby said as Neela almost collapsed into her apartment, her body shaking. "Did you tell him? Was he upset about the baby?"

Neela hid her head in the pillow and cried, no words coming out.

Abby walked into the kitchen and started some coffee, knowing the best thing to do was to let her calm down first.

"I didn't tell him," Neela whispered meekly, "When I got home…he was… he was… with someone else. A female someone else," she said, her voice cracking.

"Oh god Neela, I'm so sorry." Abby said sitting next to her, "What did he say?"

"Nothing," Neela sighed, "he… or rather _they_, were sleeping. I just packed my stuff and left."

"So you didn't confront him?"

"No, there was no need. Their state of dress was enough to tell me the whole story," she said cynically, anger replacing hurt.

"I'll kill him," Abby seethed, "Is he an idiot?"

"No, _I_ am," Neela cried, "because even after this… I still love him. What am I going to do?" she said, her tone scaring Abby.

"I don't know, but if you even think of mentioning the 'A' word I will kick your ass." Abby said worriedly, not knowing how her friend would react to this situation.

"I would never," Neela said putting a hand over her stomach protectively, "he may have screwed up but my child will _not_ pay for that."

"Good, get some sleep, you'll be missing out on enough of it soon enough. Trust me." She smiled remembering all the sleepless nights Joe had bestowed on her.

Neela lay back on the sofa, exhausted physically and mentally. Her head spinning, with only one thought in her head,

'**Why?'**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just noticed that the chapters in this fic seem to be quite short, don't know why though. sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Ray walked into the ER that morning, his fists red from banging on Abby's door all morning.

"Asshole," Abby said as soon as she saw him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Guess I should have expected that," he said clenching his fists as all attention turned to him.

"Is it even worth me saying, it's not how it seems?" he asked, "Didn't think so," he sighed as Abby ignored him. "I never meant to hurt her."

"What the hell else did you think it would do?" Abby asked harshly.

"What's going on?" Morris asked.

"Shut up Morris," Ray and Abby said in unison.

"I was drunk… a lame excuse I know," he said as Abby raised her eyebrows, "I love her, I need her, please let me into your apartment. I have to talk to her."

"She's not there." Abby said, "Your little drum solo on the door this morning drove her away."

"Then where is she?" Ray asked.

"Um… no." Abby said pretending to think, "seems to have slipped my mind, sorry."

"Abby! This is my marriage not a game!" he yelled.

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you invited Barbie over to play doctors and nurses," she snapped back

"Just tell the whole ER why don't you?" he glared.

"Don't you _dare_ try to blame me for this; you started it, now _you_ have to deal with it. I have patients. Goodbye."

Ray slammed his hand on the desk and stormed out of the ER, running through all the places that she might be.

'**She doesn't really know anyone else, we can't afford the hotels in this city… Wait a minute… her brother.'**

On their honeymoon at her family's home, he'd met her brother and he'd told them about his aspirations for moving to the states. A few months later they had helped him move him. He set off in the direction of the El, bracing himself; this was going to hurt, in more ways than one.

XXXX

"My friend always said that American's had no nerve," the man before him smiled, "thank you for proving him wrong."

"Can we just cut the protective brother spiel and get to the part where you let me see her?" Ray asked,

"It's not going to happen; she doesn't want to speak to you, now or ever again."

Ray bowed his head and tried to charge past him, but her brother was too fast for him and threw him to the ground, punching him in the face.

"That was a warning, you try that again and you'll really get hurt," he told him.

Ray wiped the blood from his mouth and caught a glimpse of Neela in the window, the look in her eyes like a knife to the heart.

"Ok, ok," Ray said holding up his hands, not taking his eyes from her, "I'm going, but I'm not giving up."

Neela's brother watched him walk away, his shoulders hunched in temporary defeat, silently glad that he wasn't giving up despite what he had done. His sister deserved someone that would fight for her and she had him, whether she wanted him or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews everyone, I've had a stressful week with uni work and they really cheered me up and helped me :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

"When are you going to tell him?" Abby asked, as she took the coffee out of Neela's hand and replaced it with orange juice.

Neela glared at her cheekily, "I don't know, soon."

"Well, it better be _pretty_ soon," Abby said looking down at the ever increasing bump Neela was sporting, "Ray may be an idiot at times, but I don't think he's going to miss this one."

"Yeah I guess not." She smiled, running a hand over her stomach, "he hasn't noticed so far."

"Because you haven't been in the same room as him for months." Abby said, "Look I know what he did was awful but this is killing him. You need to talk to him, even if just to say it's over. He can't go on like this any more."

Abby felt for Ray, she still thought he was idiot for what he had done, but he was her friend too and she hated seeing him like this.

"I'll see what I can do," Neela said, taking in her advice, "better get back before all hell breaks loose."

XXXX

After the fifth confrontation of the day with Crenshaw, Neela escaped to the roof.

"Oh hi," she mumbled as she ran into Ray, turning back as soon as she saw him.

"Wait," he said holding her gently by the arm, "we can't keep doing this."

"Ok," Neela said following Abby's advice, "you're right. We should talk."

"Wasn't expecting you to say that." Ray smiled nervously, "So… I guess I should talk huh?"

"Right…." He started as Neela just stared at him, her hands in her lab coat pockets pulling it away from her body to disguise her baby bump, "it sounds cliche but I was drunk ...and confused about us. I know what I did wasn't the way to fix it but I made a mistake and I'm sorry. She really didn't mean anything to me and nothing happened. I love you so much."

"You think that makes it ok?" Neela asked, "that because she meant nothing it doesn't count?"

"No, I …" he started,

"It makes it worse Ray," she said shaking her head.

"What?"

"The fact that she meant _nothing_ makes it worse. I mean, if you'd been in love with her and wanted to start a life with her, maybe I would have understood, but the fact you were willing to throw away everything we had for someone who meant nothing, hurts more than you can know. I mean, if you were willing to risk everything for nothing, how little must _I_ mean to you?"

Ray put his head in hands and sighed, her words cutting him deep, "I'm never going to be able to make up for this am I?"

"You slept with another woman Ray, what do _you_ think?" Neela said.

"I didn't sleep with her," Ray said defending himself, "is that what you thought all this time? Nothing happened."

"Nothing that required both of to remove your shirts?" Neela said disbelievingly.

"Ok," he said, "It started, she kissed me, but that's as far as it went. I stopped it, I told her no."

"It doesn't matter Ray, sure you stopped it, but it never should have started. So maybe nothing happened, but at some point, if only for a second, you wanted it to. You may not have slept with her, but our marriage was over the second you asked her to leave with you."

"I know," he sighed, "you'll never know how much I regret that one stupid mistake."

"Probably not as much as I do," she sighed as she walked away and left him alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I just had a huge, huge weight lifted of my shoulders regarding uni work so I am celebrating by posting a chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Whoa, chill out man, we're not going to take your stuff ok? Just sit down and let us take a look at you," Ray told the patient who was getting more and frustrated by the second.

"Stay the hell away from me!" he shouted jumping up and running down the hall, knocking Neela down in the process.

Neela placed her hands on the floor and pushed herself up slowly, her heart pounding with worry, her arms crossed over her stomach protectively.

"Neela are you ok?" Abby asked worriedly as she and Ray helped her up, her eyes looking down, letting Neela know she wasn't just asking about her.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said her voice shaking.

"You don't sound fine," Ray said, not taking his arms from around her,

"I'm fine," she insisted pushing him away.

"Ultrasound now!" Abby whispered as Ray walked away dejectedly,

"Abby….." Neela started.

"Now!" Abby repeated taking her by the arm.

XXXX

"That's cold," Neela giggled,

"Sorry," Abby smiled, "I'll be sure to heat it for you next time."

Neela stuck out her tongue playfully and narrowed her eyes before looking at the screen, her eyes lit up at what she saw; it never ceased to amaze her.

"Can you hurry this up a bit; I don't want someone walking in here." Neela said nervously.

"It'll be fine, chill out." Abby smiled, "Everything's as it should be,"

"Hey Abby, Morris said you had the ultra…" Ray froze in the doorway as he saw Neela lying down and his eyes briefly glanced upon the screen, catching a glimpse of something before Neela switched it off.

"Never mind," he said sharply before storming out of the door.

"Shit!" Neela fumed, getting down from the bed and following him.

Ray's mind raced,

'**She can't be…..but….but…she is. I'm going to be a Dad, …oh god, what if it's not mine….it has to be…..I mean….."**

Rays thoughts were cut off as Neela opened the door to the doctor's lounge waiting for him to face her. She started talking when it became clear that he wasn't going to make the first move.

"I was going to tell you." She almost whispered.

"When? At its graduation?" Ray fumed finally facing her; unable to believe she had kept this from him, his child or not, shouldn't he know?

'**You lost that right when you lost her.'**

"No actually," She shouted back, "the night I found out but as I recall you were previously engaged."

**It was _that_ night… it has to be mine." **He thought silently rejoicing. The look in her eyes and the tone of her voice reminding him of the hurt he had caused, could he blame her for not telling him?

"I'm sorry, I was out of line, this is just such a shock, you know," he said, "I'm going to be a father. It's what I always wanted for us… I just can't believe this."

Neela couldn't help but smile at the joy on his face, he was so happy.

"Yeah," she smiled back, her eyes losing their glow as the logistics of the situation hit her and Ray it seemed, who was biting his lip nervously.

"So…" he sighed, "How are we going to do… this?"

"I don't know," she said, "I guess they'll live with me, and when they're old enough you can take them on weekends and stuff. You can come visit."

"Whoa, whoa, back up a second… Them?" Ray said.

"Yes," she said, "we're having twins. I thought you knew that."

"How could I know that?" he asked barely breathing, "I only just found out you were pregnant!"

"I thought you saw the ultrasound, sorry. I didn't mean to throw it all on you like that."

"We're having twins," he smiled, "Wow."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," she smiled, her eyes locking with his, and for one moment all their troubles disappeared.

"Look, Ray," she said breaking the moment, "I… you … I mean… I don't expect anything from you and if you don't want to…"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." Ray said putting a hand to her lips, a spark shooting through them both, "there is no way that I am not going to be a part of their lives. I helped get them into this world and I'll help them all the way through it too. Same goes for you, if you ever need anything, no matter what, tell me."

"Ray you don't have to…"

"Neela," he said stopping her again, "we may not be together any more, for which I am completely to blame I know, but that doesn't mean that I have stopped loving you, or that I _will ever_ stop loving you. You, and the children you are carrying mean more to me than anything in this world. You _are_ my world and there is no way that I am ever letting you go or risking you getting hurt ever again."

Neela sat in stunned silence, wanting nothing more than to jump into his arms right then and never leave again, but the vision of him with a blonde sprawled over him flooded into her mind and held her back.

"Thank you," she mumbled meekly, but her eyes said so much more.

"Any time," he smiled, "so is everything… ok. I mean no complications or anything?"

"They're fine," she smiled at his concern. Taking his hand, she placed it over her stomach, watching his face light up.

"Wow," he said tears filling his eyes as he imagined his children, "that has got to be the most amazing thing in the world."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I have to go back to uni for the wek so this is the last update until atleast Saturday. Sorry I would much rather stay home and post this, but that would require stealing a micorscope to do my work at home and I don't think that's wise. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Sorry I'm late," Neela said as Weaver glanced down at her watch, "traffic by my brother's place is crazy."

Weaver nodded and handed her a chart before walking away,

"Phew," Neela sighed, resting the chart on her stomach, "not what I expected. She must be mellowing."

"Yeah," Abby smiled, "Ray will you please stop hovering, either come over here or go away."

"Um… Hey," he said to them both shyly.

'**You're shy around your own wife…. The mother of your children? How pathetic are you?'**

"Are you um… you know… Is everything…" he stammered,

"We're fine," Neela smiled, "it was just traffic," she said reassuring him, she knew fear on his face when she saw it.

"Good," he smiled, "I uh… have something for you…from Mom," he said handing her a card.

Neela opened it and smiled at the card in her hands,

_Neela, _

_Ray told me about the children…and other things. I'm so happy for you both, even though my son is a fool..._

Neela smiled, she knew his mother wouldn't be able to resist,

_Congratulations sweetheart, I hope that despite recent events, you and the children will visit us when you can,_

_All our love to you all,_

_Sara and Rob xxx_

"You wanna see?" Neela said holding the card out to Ray.

"No thanks," he said gloomily, "I have a pretty good idea what it says."

"Right," Neela smiled back, "So, are things ok? With your parents."

"If by ok you mean that they think I am the biggest idiot in the whole world and don't deserve you, then yeah, things are great," he said bitterly.

Abby looked between the two of them and took the awkward silence as her cue,

"I'm uh… I…" Neela stuttered.

"It's ok, you don't have to try to comfort me," he smiled, "I deserve everything I got and I know that."

"I wish things were different," she said, "I wish that we could…"

"Neela, Ray, I don't pay you to talk, start treating patients or find somewhere else to work," Weaver snapped.

Neela looked at Ray sorrowfully, that was the first time they'd talked properly since he had found out about the pregnancy and it had been torn away from them.

"Meet me later," Ray whispered, "We need to talk."

XXXX

"Hey," Ray smiled as Neela entered Ike's, "can I get you something?"

"No thanks I'm fine," she said easing herself into a chair, "with these two around you never know what I might order." She said looking down,

"Cravings?" Ray asked,

"Yeah, I woke at 4am this morning wanting a peanut butter sandwich," she said,

"That's not too weird," he said, "but you hate it," he said suddenly remembering,

"Yeah, looks like they're taking after you already," she smiled remembering how much _he_ liked it.

Ray smiled at her before staring at his coffee, an uneasy silence making every stir of his spoon seem deafening. Neela sighed slightly, twisting her hands together, he had asked her to talk, she had to let him go first and his own time.

"Ok," he said running over the speech he had memorised while he had been waiting for her, "I'm going to cut to the chase, I want you to move back in… before you say anything, let me finish," he rambled as she started to protest, "I don't mean as a couple, unless of course you want to because, god knows, I do. I just want you to be there through the pregnancy, just in case…"

"I have my family for that Ray, they can take care of me," she said, smiling at his offer, despite everything, he was still thinking of her.

"_I_ want to take care of you… For as long you'll let me. If you want to leave again after they're born I'll understand, that place is nowhere big enough for four people. If you want to stay, I'd be over the moon but I understand that it's your choice. I know that you don't owe me anything but it would really make me feel a lot better if you came home…please."

All the other words drifted away as the emotion in that final word hit her and she knew there was only one answer she could give.

"Yes… I'll go home with you."

Ray's smile lit up the room as he reached for her hand, before lifting it to his lips.

"Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm back, my first exam is over and don't worry Criss, the microscope is safe and sound at the university. Hope you like this chapter and I just realised how atroscious my spelling was in the last A/N lol, oh well, that's not the bit you want to read anway.

* * *

**

Chapter 8

"What?" Ray asked as Neela stood rooted to the floor her eyes transfixed to the sofa.

"Nothing," she lied as images of Ray and the other woman raced through her mind.

"Ok," he said disbelievingly, "So um… where do you want this?" he asked gesturing to her bags, it was too much to hope for that she would stay in their old room, but he did it anyway.

"The guest room will be fine," she said avoiding his gaze, knowing the hurt she would inevitably find there.

"Right," he said as he put the stuff down in there, "So, Abby still dead set on this baby shower thing tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so, she said it's criminal not to have one. I have my doubts," she grinned, earning a smile back from him, then a melancholy frown. Their banter was just like old times, the old times that he had destroyed.

"Well then, I'll make myself scarce, have a great night," he said leaning in to kiss her goodbye, grazing her cheek lightly as he pulled away at the last second, his eyes locking on her hers. "Sorry," he smiled nervously, "Old habits I guess."

"It's ok," Neela mumbled to herself as he closed the door behind him, the feel of his lips still on her cheek. She couldn't believe it had been so long since they had kissed, she hadn't realised it until now, but it was torture.

XXXX

"Come in, make yourselves at home," Neela said beckoning Sam and Abby into the already pretty full apartment.

"For you and you and you." Abby smiled, tapping Neela gently on the stomach as she handed her the gift.

"Well thank you from all of us," she smiled back.

"No Ray tonight?" Sam asked.

"No," Neela smiled, "This isn't really his scene. I think he's out with Brett."

XXXX

"Ray please put at least a fake smile on your face would you, that pout is driving me mad," Brett said as he handed him a beer,

"I am not pouting, and please, tell me, what the hell do I have to smile about?" Ray asked sullenly, "the woman I love is having my children and I'm not even allowed to kiss her any more. I hate this!"

"I know you do and I don't mean to be harsh but you bought it on yourself," Brett said.

"I know, believe me I know. But, this is a total cop out I know, but it's not like I really even cheated? We kissed, for like a second, that was it."

"Not to Neela," Brett disagreed, "As far as she's concerned you cheated the second that ring came off your finger."

Ray looked down at his hand and cursed himself, he had let one moment of drunken insanity ruin everything.

"When did you get so in-tune with what women think?" Ray asked, "Emily getting to you?"

"Yeah I think so," Brett said unable to hide his smile, "You always said that I would find someone that was perfect for me and now I think I have."

Ray looked down at the bar, trying to be happy for his friend, but everything Brett had, reminded him of everything he'd lost.

"I think I'm going to need another beer."

XXXX

"This is for you," Abby said handing her a package, it was just the two of them now, everyone else having called it a night, "I bought it at the gift shop the night you find out, before … everything. Hence why there's only one and what it says."

Neela looked at her curiously before starting to open it.

"So I totally understand if you don't want it,"

"It's adorable," Neela smiled, holding the fabric in her hands, it was a small blue t-shirt with, _''My dad's a rock star,'_ printed on the front. "Ray'll love it." She said tears stinging her eyes.

"So…how's it going?" Abby asked tentatively,

"Too early to tell," Neela said, "I've only been back five minutes but…" she stalled remembering it,

"But what?" Abby asked,

"He tried to kiss me this afternoon, but then he pulled away," she explained, "I don't know what's worse, that he pulled away or … that I didn't want him to."

Abby smiled at her friend, she had a feeling something like this would happen, no matter how hard they tried to stay away, it was like they were magnets, needing to be with other.

"I'd resolved myself to the fact that he'd cheated, it was over. But now… now it's so confusing, I love him but I can't forget what he did."

"No-one's asking you to," Abby said, "he was wrong, he knows that, but you can't throw away your life, your family," she added looking at Neela's hands on her stomach.

"Hey, I'm home," Ray said trying not to slur his words as he opened the door, he hadn't had that much, but he hadn't eaten either. "Abby, good to see you."

"I was just leaving actually," she said.

"Oh please don't go on my account," Ray said, "I'll uh… go somewhere else," he offered glancing around the apartment,

"No really its fine, Luka will be waiting for me. Goodnight," she said, shutting the door behind her.

Ray looked down at the table, reaching for what was lying on it, a smile on his face but tears in his eyes. Running his hands over the fabric, he looked at Neela, his tears breaking her heart.

"It's from Abby," she explained.

"It's nice," he choked, putting it back down, "I'm uh... I can't…. um… Goodnight," he whispered walking away, tears flooding his face as soon as his back was turned.

Neela sat down on the couch, her feelings matching his, this was too hard. They were so close but further away than they had ever been.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Neela awoke in the guest room, remembering the last time she had spent the night in there, that fight seemed like nothing compared to this.

Walking into the kitchen she set about making some coffee, as quietly as she could, Ray always did like a lie in and he'd no doubt take it away from her if he found out. She was surprised to hear something coming from his room, curious; she tiptoed up to it, peering inside the partly open doors. Her heart shattered at what she saw.

Ray was sitting on the floor leaning against the bed, the baby t-shirt in one hand and the phone in the other. He was facing away from her but she could see enough to tell that he was crying and by the looks of it, had been for some time.

"I know Mom," he sobbed, "I know this is all my fault. I just can't do it anymore. She….._They_ are everything to me. She's having my children Mom and because of one stupid, drunken mistake I've lost everything."

There was a silence as he wiped his eyes and listened to his mother,

"You remember the first time you came here?" he asked, his voice shaking, "and I told you that I didn't be want to be with her because if I ever lost her it would kill me. Well I was right. I knew that I would screw up so badly, that one day she wouldn't forgive me and that day is now and my life is over."

Yet another silence ensued as Neela wiped at the tears now running down her face, his words stripping away any left over resentment she may be feeling about what had happened. She knew now that no matter what he had done and who he had done it with, that Ray was everything to her and she couldn't let that end, she couldn't let him hurt like this.

"Thanks Mom, I better go. I have work, I'll call you again soon and I'll try not to have a nervous breakdown next time ok?" he joked half heartedly, knowing that his mother would worry about him either way.

"I love you too," he said before putting the phone down and holding his head in his hands.

'**That's your cue to get away from the door,**' Neela told herself.

Walking back to the kitchen she busied herself with coffee, turning as Ray came out of the room five minutes later, all trace of tears gone from his face, like it had never happened.

"Hey" he smiled, always able to put up a front, "didn't hear you get up."

He hoped and prayed that she hadn't heard him; it would be too much for his heart to take right now.

"Didn't want to wake you," she said handing him her coffee as he eyed it, "know how you like your beauty sleep,"

"Yeah," he said sitting down, the air thick with tension.

"So….." he started as Neela just stared at him. "What?"

Neela couldn't take her eyes off of him; he was wearing the shirt, _her_ shirt, the one that she always wore.

"Oh," he said looking down and finally catching on, "I wanted to be close to you," he said nervously, "Look I'm sorry," he said putting his hands on the bottom of it, starting to pull it up, "I didn't mean to upset you….again. I'll take it off."

'**He wanted to be close.' **Shehad to force herself not to sigh,

"No, no you don't hav….." she stopped it was too late,

"Here," he said handing it to her, his fingers brushing hers, "it always looked better on you anyway."

Neela took the shirt from his hands but her eyes never left his chest, something shiny around his neck catching her attention.

"You wear my rings?" she asked, getting as close to him as the baby bump would allow her to.

"Yeah," he said his voice faltering as she traced the cool metal with her hands, a shiver running through his whole body, "I want to have them at hand when you ask me for them back." He said, his voice filled with hope.

"What makes you think I'm going to ask?" she questioned, knowing in that moment that one day soon she would.

"Because you have to," he said taking her hand in his, his voice barely a whisper now, "because I _need_ you to."

So far the words had only haunted his dreams,

"Ray…. I….I ……" she started but she was cut off by the ill-timed buzz of a pager.

"Damn it!" Ray cursed under his breath picking it up off the table, that had been their moment, the second that could have changed everything and now it was gone.

"I have to…" he said gesturing to the bedroom, "I'm sorry, we'll finish later ok."

Neela looked down at the floor silently cursing the hospital,

"Ok?" he repeated, he needed to hear her say it.

"Yeah," Neela smiled, "later."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Dropping his bag on the sofa, Ray glanced at the clock silently screaming when he saw the time and the lack of Neela. It was too late to talk, she'd be sleeping. He walked up to the guest room door, contemplating waking her, this was important.

'**Too important to discuss while she's half asleep,**' he told himself,

Stretching, he headed to the bathroom, and turned on the shower, hoping the water could wash away the stress of the day.

Wrapping a towel around his waist he headed to his room, stopping dead when he saw the curled up silhouette of his wife lying peacefully on his bed. Her arms wrapped around a pillow, he wished it was him instead. For what seemed like an eternity he just stood and memorised the amazing sight before him. He stepped back intending to put on some clothes, but stubbed his toe on the dresser and was unable to stop the audible yelp that escaped his lips.

Wincing in pain, he bit his lip to stifle his cries but it was too late, Neela was stirring. Rubbing her eyes, she released the pillow and squinted against the light from the doorway.

"Ray?" she mumbled sleepily,

"Yeah," he whispered, "sorry," he said exasperatedly, it seemed that was all he ever said to her these days, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok," she mumbled, dragging her weary body from the bed,

"Where are you going?" he asked putting a hand on her arm, "You can sleep here."

"It's your room Ray, I shouldn't have come in here, but the other room is……I don't know really, just wrong I guess."

"Neela," he said, "this room is just as much yours as it is mine. Stay. I'll sleep somewhere else."

He grabbed some clothes and headed to the door,

"Ray," Neela said stalling him, "Don't…… don't go." She asked…… almost pleaded,

Ray's eyes widened in shock, this couldn't really be happening. At his hesitation Neela backed off,

"But you know….. if you want to… then….." she trailed off looking at the ground.

Ray smiled and walked up to her, putting a hand under her chin, tilting her face up to his,

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," he said pulling on a pair of pants and sitting on the bed. Neela just stood in front of him, not nervous, not hesitant, but something.

"Oh sorry," he said moving across the bed, "wrong side."

He smiled again as Neela lay down beside him; she had always been adamant that the right side of the bed was hers.

He lay beside her, clenching and releasing his hands, not knowing what else to do with them. Was he allowed to touch her? Things weren't back to normal yet; did she even want them to be? Or was it just the basic human need not to be alone?

Neela relaxed against him, the sound of her soft breathing soothing him. He moved forward his chest resting against her back, causing Neela to sigh and tilt her head so he could rest hers in the crook of her neck the way he always did.

'**I've missed this so much,**' she thought reaching for his hand. She pulled his arm over her side so that it was resting on her stomach, his hand splayed out over it, as if protecting them.

"I love you," she whispered, as her eyes slowly closed, "always."

Ray's breath caught in his throat, not sure whether he had really heard that or whether it was his head messing with him again. Either way he'd take it.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone, uni beckoned and I unfortunately had to do as it said.**

* * *

Chapter 11

The air was cool against his chest as Ray stirred that morning, the absence of Neela beside him not unnoticed. Sighing he ran a hand over his chest to ease the chill, grasping at the area around his neck when he didn't feel the familiar feel of the chain around his neck.

'**I could have sworn I was wearing them,**' he thought panicking, **'please don't tell me I lost them.'**

Sitting up he glanced around the room, spotting the towel hung over the towel he let out a sigh,

'**I must have left them in the bathroom.'**

Walking into the kitchen he saw Neela sitting at the table swirling a spoon around a cup of tea,

"Morning," he said tentatively, not sure of where he stood after last night,

"Morning," she said gracing him with a smile, a sight he had sorely missed, "Couldn't sleep," she explained, "_Your_ child kept me awake."

"My child?" he questioned, glad the tension between them had lessened,

"Yeah," she smiled again, "Mine is the good one that doesn't use me as a human punching bag. The other one….." she said touching her stomach, "is most definitely yours,….. got your rebellious streak already."

"Oh really?" he laughed, "I probably should have warned you that it runs in the family," he joked,

"Well, I'll know for next time," she grinned back.

'**Next time?!'** Ray's heart skipped a beat, **'Did this mean?... No, it couldn't. She must have said it by accident.'**

"Coffee?" she asked, as though things had never changed between them.

"Yeah…thanks," he said taking a seat, his head spinning. This was surreal, he must be dreaming.

"There you go," she said reaching out to him, but he didn't take it. Instead he took hold of her hand pulling her towards him, his eyes transfixed on two small objects nestled on her fingers.

"What?... Where….." he stammered looking at the rings before pinching himself, "Does this mean…..?" he asked not needing to finish the sentence,

Neela looked into his eyes as she closed her hand around his,

"No," she said, wishing she'd chosen her words more carefully as he pulled away from her, pain radiating from him, "Wait.." she said pulling him back, "You always were quick to jump to conclusions."

She sat him down and took the seat opposite him,

"This doesn't mean we're back together, or that things are ok." She started, "It just means that …. I want them to be. I want to try."

Ray's hand tightened around hers, if he didn't he'd be pinching himself again to see if this was real.

"I meant what I said, I love you …always. Despite everything. I don't want to lose you because of some stupid mistake, and I definitely don't want to lose our family."

Ray pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her as tightly as he could. He held her face in his hands before kissing her forehead, then her stomach and finally her lips.

Neela melted into his body, his warmth comforting her, reminding her of every thing she had missed.

"How did we go so long without this?" she whispered, the tears in her eyes matching his.

"I don't know," he said wiping them away, kissing her slower this time, savouring every moment, "but I never want to do it again."

She rested her head against his chest, she could feel the rapid beating of his heart, she put her hand over it and looked up at him smiling.

"What?" he laughed, "I can't help it."

Her smiled softened as she looked at him more seriously,

"I have missed you so much," she said running her hand down his chest,

"I know," he said running a hand through her hair, "but I promise it'll never have to happen again."

He took her hand and led her to the bedroom where he lay her down, not without her raising her eyebrows at him quizzically.

"I just want to be next to you," he whispered into her ear as he lay down beside her, "I figured this would be better than the couch."

She turned to face him, smiling as he brushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close to him as he could, and they stayed that way until the shrill ring of a phone forced him to move away from her now sleeping form.

"Hello?" he said never taking his eyes off of her, "Oh hi Mom, what's up?"

"What happened?" his mother asked immediately knowing something was different,

"What are you talking about?" Ray asked,

"The last time I spoke to you the world was ending and now you're asking me 'what's up?'." She explained mimicking him, "I may be in another state honey but I'm not stupid."

Ray smiled, leaning against the wall, bracing himself for what was to come,

"Well Neela and I….." he said unable to finish as his mother's cries of happiness drowned him out, "I didn't even say what we did yet," he laughed,

"You don't have to," she answered, "a mother always knows."

"Don't I know it?" he said remembering all the times she had known about his indiscretions, no matter how well he had hidden it. "So what did you call for?"

"I just wanted to let you know that your father and I were coming to visit."

"Let me _know_?" he asked remembering something Neela had once berated him for; "Don't you mean ask?"

"I'm your mother Ray, I shouldn't have to ask," she said light heartedly,

"Ok," he laughed, "I'll let Neela know,"

"Give her my love," his mother said getting ready to hang up,

"Ok, but I won't be done giving her mine for quite some time," he smiled, "Bye Mum."

"Bye honey," she replied,

"Your mother?" Neela asked sleepily as Ray walked back into the bedroom,

"Yeah how did you know?" he asked,

'**I guess mother's always _do_ know,' **Neela seemed to have developed his mother's telepathic powers for herself.

"I recognised her shrieks from over here." She joked as Ray lay down next to her, "These two better get their acts together and show themselves soon," she said, "I don't know if I can take much more of all this sleeping nearly all day."

"Wanna trade?" Ray joked, "sounds good to me."

"Sure," she smiled, "but you get to pop them out at the end of it too,"

"You know what… I think I'll pass," he grinned, relieved that they were acting they way they always had before.

"No kidding." She smiled, kissing him,

"Maybe next time," he offered,

"I'll hold you to that," she said laying her head on his chest, glad that 'next time' was a possibility rather than the dream it had been the week before.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

"Ray, can you get that?" Neela asked when she heard the knock on the door; she didn't have the energy to pull herself up from the sofa.

"Sure," he smiled as he practically skipped to the front door; he'd been in a never ending good mood since they had gotten back together. Things were still a little awkward, but they were working on it.

"Mom!" he smiled as he pulled her into a hug, "Come in, make yourself at home. Dad, great to see you,"

"Neela!" his mother squealed as she sat next to her on the sofa pulling her into an awkward embrace, "Oh my, look at you. How are you feeling? Have you been eating right? How long do you have left? Can I do anything?..."

Ray, Neela and Rob all shared a look at the barrage of questions floating around the room and laughed.

"What?" Sara asked,

"Nothing," Ray laughed, "Can I get you guys a drink?"

XXXX

"So, are you having boys, girls or one of each?" Sara asked after every other question imaginable had been answered,

"We don't know," Neela said, "we're waiting."

"I don't see why we can't find out," Ray said, an old discussion flaring up again,

"Because I want it to be a surprise," Neela said, her tone making clear that this had been discussed before,

"Who says that _you_ get to choose?" Ray asked, sounding pettier than he had intended,

"Look, you know what Ray," Neela said tersely, "If you really need to know, do it, I'm sick of this discussion. Just don't tell _me_ ok?"

Rob and Sara watched them in silence, they had never seen the two of them like this before, so tense.

Ray sighed and swallowed hard, he had pissed her off again. Neela walked to the kitchen for a glass of water, as Sara nudged her head in that direction, indicating that Ray should follow.

He shook his head and smiled, doing as he was told. His mother was always right.

"Neela, honey," he said walking up behind her, "I'm sorry, it's just I'm a little over excited. Can you tell?" he grinned, bouncing up and down for added affect.

Neela looked up at him and all her frustrations melted away,

"Only a little," she smiled, "I'm sorry too, I know I've been really irritable lately, but these two," she said looking down, "are driving me crazy."

"Well, that's not on," he said putting a hand on her stomach, "we all know that's my job."

"And you do it so well," she smiled, earning a cheeky grin from him.

"Thank you," he said kissing her forehead and taking her hand as they rejoined his parents. Ray casting his mother a reassuring glance, knowing how much the slightest things made her worry.

XXXX

Ray stood in the aisle in jumbo-mart staring at the shelves when Abby startled him,

"You know if you want to buy it you have to actually pick it up," she smiled,

"Really?" he joked, "I knew I was doing something wrong. Hey little man," he said to the toddler by her side, "He's getting big,"

"Yeah, yours will be like this is no time," Abby smiled as Joe looked at the toys on the shelf behind them, "I'm glad that you and Neela worked things out and I'm sorry…. for my little outburst when this all happened…."

"Don't worry about it," he said cutting her off, "you were standing up for your friend and I deserved it."

Abby smiled, glad that things were ok between them,

"I thought you did your shopping yesterday, that's what you told Morris, or were you just cutting out of work early?"

"No I came shopping, but my wife is now eating for three," he grinned, "plus my mother is driving me insane…. in a good way of course."

"I bet," Abby smiled as Ray's cell phone started ringing,

"Speaking of," he grinned looking at the caller ID.

"Ray!" his mothers voice said before he could answer, "get to the hospital now!"

"What?" Ray said flustered. "What's……"

"It's time." His mother explained before putting the phone down.

Ray dropped the basket and bolted towards the exit leaving Abby standing in the aisle smiling, knowing what must have happened.

Ray ran through the doors of the ER, not stopping to take a breath,

"Neela," he said to Morris, "Is she here yet?"

"What, why would Neela be here?" he asked,

"Take a wild guess." Ray said not in the mood for Morris to be ten paces behind,

"Oh god, she's….right. No she isn't here yet." He said as Ray paced, "Sit down, relax, you'll be no use to her like this,"

Ray took a deep breath and relaxed, Morris was right.

'**This is surreal'** he thought, **'My wife is in labour…. and Morris was right.'**

A/N: Just one left!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So here it is...the end. Hope you like it and don't mind my total fangirl obsession ath the end lol, read on to find out what I mean.**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Neela, baby!" Ray said jumping up from his seat as his mother wheeled her in, "Are you ok?"

"What the bloody hell do you think?" Neela said breathing hard,

"Right, stupid question" he said mentally slapping himself as his father held him back a second,

"Son," he said taking him by the shoulders as he heard 'Good luck,' being muttered from the ER staff. "Take some advice from an old man that's done this before ok? Calm down, relax, we have a long night ahead of us and the last thing anyone needs is you running around like a headless chicken."

"Right," Ray said starting to follow his mother to the elevator, "Calm, relax…. I can do that."

"Of course you can son," his dad smiled as he followed him. "of course you can."

XXXX

"Raymond. J. Barnett!" Neela breathed hard as she squeezed his hand, "I swear to god, when this is over you are never touching me again."

"Such a sweet talker," he laughed as he pushed the hair from her face. He smiled at the use of his full name, he usually only heard it from his mother, hearing it from his wife was unusual to say the least.

"Ok, Neela, one big push for me, ok?" Coburn said,

Neela let out a small yell as she complied; Ray bit his lip as she crushed his hand.

The sound of crying filled the room as Coburn held up the first Barnett Jr and handed him to a nurse,

"Good work guys, you have a beautiful little boy." She smiled,

Ray kissed Neela's forehead and smiled as she looked back at him,

"Time for part 2," Coburn said,

"You know what," Neela joked, "I think one will be fine."

"Afraid not Neela, let's try again……"

XXXX

Ray looked at Neela as he held his daughter in his arms, his son lying next to him. He smiled at Neela's sleeping form, her face still glistening with sweat and her hair stuck to her face but he had never seen her more beautiful.

He held his little girl's tiny hands in his and tears welled in his eyes, this moment was perfect.

"Can I come in?" his mother asked,

"Sure," he smiled looking up at her,

"They're beautiful," she smiled as she picked up her grandson,

The soft sound of Neela's breathing filled the room as Ray ran his fingertips up and down his daughter's arms.

"I can't believe this is real," he said his voice cracking, "I am luckiest guy ever."

"Yes you are," his mother smiled as she put the baby back down, "Promise me something honey.

"Sure," Ray said as she sat next to him,

"Don't ever do anything to lose this. I know how much it would kill you and that would kill me too. They way you feel about these two is the way I've always felt for you."

Tears dropped from Ray's eyes as he held his mother's hand in his, "I'm never going to let any of them go, I promise you."

"I am so proud of you honey." His mother beamed,

"Be proud of Neela," he said looking over at her, "She did all the work."

"Damn right," Neela smiled sleepily. "Now where are my babies," she said sitting up,

"I'm here," Ray said grinning playfully,

"Cute," she smiled sarcastically,

"Here you go mommy," he said putting their daughter in her arms,

"Mommy?" she smiled,

"I'll leave you guys to it," Sara smiled as she left the room,

"Bye and thanks for everything," Neela smiled,

Ray sat on the bed next to her, holding his son,

"So what are we going to do about names?" he asked, kissing her forehead, "I still think Shane for a boy," he grinned remembering the last time they had discussed it.

"Do you now?" she asked, "It's nice. I like Mindi for a girl." She suggested,

"Cute," he agreed, "So Shane and Mindi?" he asked,

"Sounds good to me," she smiled,

"Sounds _perfect_!" he grinned

The end

**A/N: Couldn't help my little tribute to the roomies there. Plus that way they get and Indian name and a western name, best of worlds :) Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**


End file.
